愛に対する私の憎しみ Ai ni taisuru watashi no nikushimi
by Isnaini Nur888
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu tepat di depan matamu sendiri? Bagaimana rasanya kau di khianati oleh orang yang paling kau percayai? Setelah kau tahu kenyataanya, akankah kau menerima dan melanjutkan kehidupanmu? Atau.. Haruskah engkau membencinya?
1. chapter 1

Prolog

Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita kasihi tepat di depan matamu sendiri?

Bagaimana jika orang yang paling kita sayangi telah merenggut kebahagiaanmu?

Bagaimana jika keluargamu

lah lah penyebab kamu krhilangan cintamu? Haruskah kau menjalani hidypmu seperti biasa atau menjauh dan membenci keluargamu?

jadi inilah kisah hidupku

Chapter 1

budayakan vote sebelum membaca

Syukron,

Pagi yang dingin disambut oleh pelita pagi yang membuat seorang pemuda teringat bahwa ini adalah pertanda bahwa saat ini dia harus segera menjalankan kewajibannya untuk menuntut ilmu. Jam menunjukan pukul 6 tepat ia dengan seragam lengkap dan sebuah ransel ia gendong dibahu kanannya, dia berdiri didepan sebuah cermin dikamarnya sambil memperhatikan penampilannya dengan gumaman kecil.

"Sudah tiba saatnya"

kemudian ia keluar kamar dan menuruni anak tangga dengan segera seperti biasanya ia disambut oleh senyum manis oleh seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Ayo kita sarapan dulu nak"

seraya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan anak kesayangannya itu untuk duduk dan pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas ajakan ibunya.

Disela-sela sarapan itu wanita tersebut tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Ini adalah hari pertama setelah kau libur semesteran dan tak terasa kini kau menginjak kelas sebelas. Hhh... Sekali lagi ku ucapkan selamat karena kau tlah naik kelas dan menjadi juara kelas tahun lalu ibu berharap di semester baru ini kamu lebih semangat lagi belajarnya demi masa depanmu yah.. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya semua putra ibu bekerja untuk perusahaan kita sendiri ...tapi aku berharap agar kau tak bergantung kepada harta keluargamu namun kemampuanmu sendiri karena ibu akan jauh lebih merasa bangga jika kau dapat meraih kesuksesanmu dengan kemampuan yang kau miliki dan ingatlah jika sedang tak ada ayahmu disini tetaplah bertanggung jawab untuk keselamatan saudara-saudaramu" jelas Aisye' sebagai ibu dari pemuda tersebut dan pemuda itu menjawab

"Baik ibu, InsyaAlloh aku akan selalu menjadi perisai keluarga ini apapun yang terjadi dan terimakasih atas pujian beserta nasihatmu aku menyayangimu bu :)" jawab pemuda bername-tag Gerhana Davino Siregar.

":) sudahlah ini sudah siang nanti kau terlambat biasanya jalanan macet"

"Baik bu" menyalami tangan ibunya dan mencium punggung tangan miliknya "Aku berangkat Assalamu'alaikum"

"Wa'alaikumsalam" sambil mencium kening putranya.

Segera Gerhana mengambil kunci motor disakunya dan menuju motor yang telah terparkir diteras rumahnya bergegas ia berangkat namun sebelumnya ia membaca do'a supaya sehat selamat sampai ditujuan dan kembali dalam keadaan sehat. Ditancapnya gas supaya kecepatan kuda besinya bertambah, sekitar 15menit perjalanan dari rumah sampai disekolah.

Pintu gerbang terbuka lebar dengan diatasnya bertuliskan SMA GARUDA merupakan sekolah elite dengan gedung besar tinggi nan kokoh berjejeran, memiliki sarana dan prasarana lengkap dan memadai. Siswa di SMA ini tak hanya dari golongan 'kaya' orang-orang dengan perekonomian diatas rata-rata namun banyak juga dari siswa dengan kemampuan ekonomi keluarga yang lemah sekolah ini tak pernah memandang derajat dari para calon siswanya namun sekolah ini dikenal super karena dihuni siswa siswi yang jenius, selain itu SMA ini juga merupakan SMA favorit dan merupakan salah satu SMA Internasional yang berada di kota Bandung.

Author pov on

Kuparkirkan motorku disalah satu sisi area parkir yang luas ini kemudian aku bergegas turun dari motor dan tak lupa aku bersyukur untuk kesekian kalinya tergabung dalam keluarga SMA Garuda ini

"Alhamdulillah sudah sampai." Bergegas akupun pergi ke kelasku saat melewati lorong sekolah keadaan disini masih sepi hanya terlihat beberapa murid yang telah sampai dan sisanya datang agak siangan, tak berapa lama akhirnya kutemukan kelas yang ku cari-cari sejak tadi "xi ipa 1" ku ucapkan salam seraya masuk kedalam dan disini terlihat beberapa siswa yang telah sampai, berhubung setiap kenaikan kelas pastik kelasnya di acak maka otomatis aku belum kenal betul dengan teman-teman kelasku yang baru beberapa diantara mereka menyapaku

"Hai pagi"

"Pagi juga" balasku disertai senyuman walaupun aku belum mengenal mereka, lalu ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan mataku tertuju pada meja paling belakang baris kedua kemudian aku duduk dan mengeluarkan handphone ku untuk sekedar mengecek sms dan Id Line miliku lalu kuketik beberapa kata pada group chat yang terdapat didalamnya.

Gerhana D.S : "Bangun gaes udah

pagi jangan molor

mulu gue udah

nyampe disekolah

kalian diamana?"

Selang beberapa menit ada balasan.

Rizale : "Iya na gue lagi jalan nih

nyari kelas baru gue"

Zidan : "Oh.. Lu pada udah

nyampe.. gue sama

Angga malahan baru

nyampe di parkiran nih

nyari tempat dsisini

udah lumayan penuh."

Gerhana : "Kalo gitu buruan

sebelum bel"

Rizale : "Off"

Zidan : "Iya bawel sabar dikit

kenapa!? Gue sekarang

lagi nyari kelas gue sama

Angga dimana"

drrrrtt,drrrtt

Handphone gerhana berbunyi terdapat balasan dari Zidan dan Rizale akupun membacanya tanpa berniat membalasnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian muncul rombongan siswa yang masuk ke kelasku dan salah satu diantara mereka terdapat Rizale yang celingak-celinguk merasa namanya dipanggil

"Rizale sini dibelakang!" seru Gerhana dan segera Rizale menuju kesumber suara duduk si kursi kosong disamping ku.

"Woy what's up bro!"

"Gue baik, hm... gue gak nyangka kita sekelas lagi!"

Kemudian muncul Angga Zidan

"Woy Ga, Dan sini kita dibelakang" seru Rizale sontak mereka berdua mendekat dan dudul di kursi kosong dibelakang kami.

"Oi gak nyangka gue kita bisa sekelas lagi" gumam Gerhana.

"Iya gue juga heran mimpi apa gue semalem" sahut Rizale.

"Ahahaha semalem si gue mimpi diner sama Ariana Grande yang manis unyu itu ...awwk!!" celetuk Angga.

Zidan "Elo mah cewek mulu!! Kayak gue dong jadi pemain bola profesional" sambil sedikit mendorong bahu Angga kesamping sampai-sampai dia sedikit oleng.

"Yehh biarin wlee :p ." ledek Angga yang membuat ketiga sahabatnya yang lain terkekeh melihat tingakah Angga.

Bersambung ...

Please kritik dan sarannya..

I.N.H


	2. Chapter 2

budayakan vote sebelum membaca :)

Syukron,

Zidan "Elo mah cewek mulu!! Kayak gue dong jadi pemain bola profesional" sambil sedikit mendorong bahu Angga kesamping sampai-sampai dia sedikit oleng.

"Yehh biarin wlee :p ." ledek Angga yang membuat ketiga sahabatnya yang lain terkekeh melihat tingakah Angga.

Author pov :

Tak terasa waktu menunjukan pukul 7 tepat seluruh kelas telah terisi oleh siswa siswi yang diarahkan secara acak ini hingga tibalah seorang pria paruh baya dengan kumis tipis dan kacamata hitamnya namun sama sekali tak mengurangi kewibawaannya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak selamat datang dikelas xi ipa 2 teman baru, suasana baru saya harap ini menjadi spirit baru lagi buat kalian supaya lebih giat lagi belajarnya. Perkenalkan nama saya Derbi Debiyanto kalian boleh memanggil saya pak Derbi atau pak Debi disini selama satu tahun kedepan saya akan mendampingi kalian belajar :) selain itu juga saya merupakan salah satu dari guru bk di sma ini!..."

Mendadak ekspresi para siswa berubah menjadi waspada, takut, cemas. Kemudian debi melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya.

"...Tak perlu merasa takut dengan saya karena kita tentunya sama sama makan 'nasikan? :D"

Suasana kelas yang mencekam seketika pecah dengan gelak tawa dari para siswa termasuk juga Debi lihatlah dibalik penamilannya, ucapannya, dan sikapnya yang terlihat 'garang' namun dia juga memiliki sisi humor yang tinggi yang tentunya tak disangka-sangka.

"...jadi, tak perlu mencemaskan soal itu.. Justru saya disini tak hanya sebagai pendamping kalian namun saya juga akan membimbing kalian kearah yang lebih baik saya akan menggembleng kedisiplinan kalian dalam berbagai hal. Jadi jika ada hal yang ingin kalian sampaikan maka ..jangan ragu untuk menemui saya dengan tangan terbuka saya akan menerima mendengarkan kalian :D ."

Sontak seluruh siswa bertepuk tangan :D dengan kalimat yang baru diucapkan Derbi. "Baiklah saya kira sesi perkenalannya sudah cukup mari kita mulai jam pertama kbm yaitu sejarah"

"Baik pak guru.." kompak seisi kelas dengan semangatnya.

SKIP

Gerhana pov on :

Bel istirahat berbunyi seisi kelas berhamburan keluar dan menuju ke tempat yang pada umumnya dikunjungi pada jam-jam kritis seperti saat ini.

"Ngantin yuk laper nih mana gue belum sarapan ayuk cepetan" Rizale

"Ck...Ni bocah kalo laper ajah yang diutamain perut. Sabar dikit kenapa jangan buru-buru ..situ nggak lihat? Antrean depan panjang kayak mau nempur beras!" Dumel Zidan yang menatap Rizal sebal.

Kali ini giliran Angga bersuara

"Ngantin yuk Na!" aku yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya.

"Hn" dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

Sahabat Gerhana yang mengerti dan faham betul sikap dan tabiat Gerhana yang dingin dan cuek melumrahkan hal tersebut.

Kemudian saat kami berempat beranjak pergi dari bangku masing-masing menuju keluar kelas, karena jalan masih agak sesak tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis yang berjalan memaksa berlawanan arah dengan ku dan sahabat-sahabatku.

Entah mengapa? Mungkin karena terburu-buru tanpa sengaja menabrak salah satu bahuku ketika aku sedang sedang asyik dengan earphone kesayanganku sambil mendengarkan lagu favoritku.

Karena gadis itu terburu-buru sehingga dia menabrak bahu milikku cukup keras yang membuat tubuh gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Refleks dengan cekatan aku langsung menangkup tubuh gadis itu yang hendak terjatuh.

Hal itu memaksa dua pasang mata mereka otomatis menangkap iris mata milik satu sama lain.

Manik gadis itu yang coklat terang menatap sepasang manik biru safir milik pemuda didepannya. Begitupula Gerhana yang terpukau dengan indahnya manik gadis yang sedang ia tolong.

'Mata yang indah dan.. dia manis' batinku barucap saat menatap matanya yang indah ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara beberapa siswa yang masih ada di ambang pintu kelas bersorak bersautan.

"Ciye, ciye, ciye..."

"Bentar lagi ada yang jadian nih 'pj'nya mana 'pj'!?"

Adegan romantis itu berakhir seketika dan membuat mereka salah tingkah. Wajah gadis itu bersemu merah bukan menahan marah tapi malu.. Berbeda dengan Gerhana, pemuda itu sempat salah tingkah namun sepersekian detik kemudian dia mampu menyembunyikannya dibalik wajahnya yang datar seperti biasanya.

"Loe nggak papa, Al? Maaf gara-gara gue loe.. hampir jatuh" ucapku mencairkan suasana.

Suara serak-serak basah milik Gerhana mengharuskan gadis bername-tag 'Aliyah Sarasvati' menjawab.

"Ee... Euh Iya gue baik kok, harusnya gue yang minta maaf

karena udah nabrak loe gue beneran nggak sengaja tadi gue buru-buru"

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu" sahut ku sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Author pov :

"...iya" tukas Aliyah dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya untuk mengambil buku yang akan di kembalikan ke perpus.

"Hhh ...yaudah yuk gaes kita ke kantin" Lanjut Aliyah

"Ciyee yang tadi kontak mata ..kode nih! Kode!" cibir salah satu teman Aliyah yaitu Silvia.

Blush..

"Apaan si.. Tadi tuh nggak sengaja lagian gue juga udah minta maaf koo ke dia" sangkal Aliyah untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"...ah udah-udah, ngantin yuk? Jadikan!? Entar sekalian gue mampir perpus!" ucap Aliyah untuk mengalihkan perhatian pembicaraan.

"Ayuk!!" sahut teman-teman yang lain.

INH

Aliyah pov on :

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi.

Aku dan sahabatku lantas pergi ke kantin. Saat kami sudah berada di luar kelas tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Ahh iya buku itu, gue lupa membawanya ..kalau engga salah ada di laci meja!" Ucapku tiba-tiba yang membuat ketiga sahabatku berhenti melangkah dan menatapku.

"Yaudah ambil dulu gih! Kita tungguin koo" seru salah satu teman Aliyah yang bernama Emma.

"Okehh gue balik dulu" kataku sambil melangkah kembali masuk ke dalam kelas yang masih sesak.

Aku berjalan melawan arah, karena terburu-buru tanpa sengaja aku berpapasan dengan bahu seseorang.

Seketika itu juga tubuhku terhunyung kebelakang dan terjatuh.

Namun tanpa disangka ada seseorang yang menolongku yang membuat tubuh ini enggan untuk bertemu dengan lantai.

'Astaga ..untung saja ada yng menolongku' ucapku dalam hati dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih syok.

Lalu saat ku dongakan kepalaku ternyata yang menolongku adalah seorang pemuda.

Pandangan mata kami otomatis saling bertautan. Aku menatap takjub melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapanku.

Seorang pria beriris biru safir menatapku dengan teduh yang membuatku nyaman menatapnya lama-lama, berbulu mata lentik, dengan sepasang alis tegas brwarna coklat padam, berhidung mancung, memiliki bibir yang tipis dan berwarna pink alami, rahangnya yang kokoh, dengan rambut yang lebat berwarna coklat padam yang bermodel potongan rambut seperti ala artis korea membuat siapapun akan memuji dan mengeluh-eluhkan dia.

Seperti saat ini aku terpana dengan pesona pemuda itu. Kami bertatap muka cukup lama.

Hingga tiba-tiba terdengar intrupsi dari beberapa orang yang masih tertahan dikelas yang membuat kami menghentikan aktivitas kami berdua.

"Ciye, ciye, ciye..."

"Bentar lagi ada yang jadian nih 'pj'nya mana 'pj'!?"

Sontak aku mengerjapkan mataku seketika aku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku.

Aku menelan salivaku.

Seruan-suara itu menyadarkan kami berdua, dia membantu membetulkan posisi berdiriku saat ini.

"Ekhemm"

"Ciye,ciyee,ciyeee..."

Blushing kedua pipiku memerah dan aku merasakan wajahku terasa memanas. Kami berdua dibuat salahtingkah karenanya.

"Loe nggak papa, Al? Maaf gara-gara gue loe.. hampir jatuh" ucap pemuda itu berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Ku palingkan wajahku dan melihat name-tag di seragamnya.

'Ooh ternyata dia bernama Gerhana Davino S.' ucapku dalam hati. Dan menatapnya lagi.

Suara serak-serak basah milik Gerhana mengalihkan fikiranku sehingga aku menjawab peranyaannya dengan gugup.

"Ee... Euh Iya gue baik kok, harusnya gue yang minta maaf

karena udah nabrak loe gue beneran nggak sengaja tadi gue buru-buru"

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu" tukas Gerhana sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Dia berlalu namun aku masih menatap punggungnya.

"...iya" sahutku lirih dan berjalan kembali ke mejaku untuk mengambil buku yang akan di kembalikan ke perpus.

"Hhh ...yaudah yuk gaes kita ke kantin" lanjut ucapanku

"Ciyee yang tadi kontak mata ..kode nih! Kode!" cibir salah satu teman Aliyah yaitu Silvia.

Blush..

Seketika aku blushing lagi namun aku berusaha menahan rasa maluku.

"Apaan si.. Tadi tuh nggak sengaja lagian gue juga udah minta maaf koo ke dia" aku mengelak untuk menutupi rasa maluku.

"...ah udah-udah, ngantin yuk? Jadikan!? Entar sekalian gue mampir perpus!" ucapku untuk mengalihkan perhatian pembicaraan.

"...ah udah-udah, ngantin yuk? Jadikan!? Entar sekalian gue mampir perpus!" ucap Aliyah untuk mengalihkan perhatian pembicaraan.

"Ayuk!!" sahutku teman-teman yang lain.

Author pov :

Sementara ditempat lain Rizale, Angga, dan Zidan, mereka masih terngiang-ngiang akibat kejadian tadi sampai-sampai mereka tertawa nggak jelas dibelakang Gerhana karena tadi dia telah berjalan terlebih dahulu dan akhirnya mereka bertiga pun berjalan menyamakan langkah kaki mereka di samping Gerhana.


End file.
